Cruel Intentions
by gaarsaku4ever
Summary: As a series of grisly murders plagues Tokyo's police department, Itachi, a struggling law student, finds love in the most unexpected place: Tokyo's number one red light district. But can Itachi cope when the killer sets his sights on Sakura?
1. Prologue

**A/n: IMPORTANT: So, the new Itachi/Sakura fic just like I promised! Just to warn you, it is totally different from Captive, so I'm sorry if you were expecting something similar. I can't say how quick the updates will be, but I can promise no longer than a month or two. So, read and review please! Oh, and just so everybody knows, I actually did my research for once and there were such things as Kabuki women, and they were before the time of the geisha. But instead of being in ancient times this is kind of a modern swing on the Kabuki women. So... Yeah, now you know I'm not making it up. Read and review please, and if you have any questions just ask.**

_Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me_

_Evanescence: Haunted_

"Jesus Christ..." The stout little cop muttered, fumbling with his radio as he called for back up. The neighbors called it in, reporting the little house at the end of the road to the police station, but the last thing Jiro Matashibi expected was _this_.

The entire home, from the minute he opened the door, was filled with the stench of death, and it soon became apparent why. At first, other than the ghastly smell, nothing seemed out of place or missing. The majority house was spotless, every inch looked as if it had been wiped down clean. It was only when you went into the bedroom, did you see the cause for Jiro's panic.

The whole bedroom itself was draped in thin, nearly invisible wires, hanging from hooks on the ceiling and the walls. But the feature that most dominanted the little room was its decaying centerpiece, or atleast what looked like one.

Hovering over the bed, suspended by wires, was the body of a young woman. Her arms, poised by tiny hooks embedded in the flesh of her elbows, were hyper-extended until they looked as if she were welcoming the Gods to Earth, her hands cupped to hold a single wilting, pink rose.

Her head was tilted back, the layers of wavy, blond hair swept back over the two narrow shoulders, and her mouth parted in an eternal scream. A roughly stitched cut stretched from ear to ear, curling up as if it were a ghostly smile.

The starch white material of a frilly, white gown fluttered lifelessly in the cool evening breeze that was seeping through the open bedroom window as it hung limply from her body. Only the very tips of her toes scraped against the bare mattress while she hung there, the rest of her body suspended and poised like some sort of sick piece of art. To gruesome to be beautiful but too grand to look away from.

* * *

_A fingertip reached out, gently tracing the smooth edges of the young womans face from the photograph._

_Perfect. Perfection. A true master piece of art. The girl was young, supple, and fresh. Everything he needed to create his master piece. He just had to be patient, and wait for just the right time. After all, his collection was just beginning to grow famous. There was time for a few more pieces until the grand finale._

_A tongue snaked out, licking parched lips. Soon he would come for her, but now he had to leave._

_Foot steps echoed softly as they moved down the long hallway, and all that remained was a flickering image of the shrine. Lit by a single candle, hundreds of pictures were illuminated in the soft light. Each one showing different poses and positions of the same girl._

**A/n: Well? Is it a worthy replacement to Captive or shall I try again? I know its not even close to captive but the idea struck me and I just had to write it. I think it turned out pretty good myself. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, first of all I'd like to point out that I have absolutely no clue what college is like over in Japan, I tried doing some research but I could come up with was different colleges. So, what does this mean you ask? It means that in no way is this probably what college life over there is like and I made everything up. Also the characters of Itachi and some of the other members of Akatsuki will be ooc. But on to the next order of business: I updated! You guys should be happy that it only took this long, usually it takes me much longer. Anywho, read and review please! ****Oh, and if you have any questions for me about the story just ask, I'll answer all!**

"Jesus Christ," Kisame muttered, his eyes pouring over the tabloid in front of him,

"Itachi, man, have you seen this shit?"

The man in question quietly shifted in his seat, stretching out his long legs underneath the cheap, plastic cafeteria table before replying with a soft, "Hn,"

He took a long swig of the water bottle in front of him before continuing, "I thought I told you not to believe everything you see in there about me."

"See, that's the thing, Itachi, this ones not about you. Take a look." He grinned, a flash of sharp teeth visible underneath the pale blue skin of his lips as he slid the paper across the table towards him.

Itachi's eyes scanned over the paper quickly before shoving it away from him, his eyes fluttering closed, "Disgusting." He muttered and took another swig from his water bottle, his long black hair lifting in the breeze as Sasori jogged over to meet them. Now that the weather was good, they could finally reclaim their usual outside table, the good one that sat right under a blooming Sakura tree.

"Sasori!" Kisame yelled, his hands waving frantically in the air above his head, "You have to see this!" He finished and slid the paper across the table to where he was now sitting.

Sasori grabbed the paper, brushing aside some of his deep, burgundy hair that swept across his forehead and into his eyes. He studied the picture in the paper for a long time before looking up into Itachi's eyes.

"I thought it was illegal to post such…graphic pictures of a crime scene in the paper." He said, smiling scornfully.

Itachi tensed, knowing the fight Sasori was trying to pick, "What would you know, Sasori?" He asked calmly, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips, "You are an _art _major after all."

"At least you know I have brains, I hear just about anyone can pass the entrance examine to study law." He retorted, tossing the paper back to Kisame.

"I'd say it was the opposite, Sasori, art is what people do when they realize they have no other skill." Itachi said, and there was a long silence where both Sasori and Itachi stared frostily at each other, until they both began to chuckle. This was an argument well practiced and played, many who witness it even think its real.

Kisame snorted, "You two are so weird, you have the same fight at least once a day!" He slammed his fist down on the table, "Can't you see! This is no time for games! There's a serial killer on the loose! You both saw the pictures in the paper, this guy is sick. It's like he's turning his victims into puppets, and his crime scene into a stage!"

Sasori snorted, "You just want to be the big hero again. Seriously Kisame, you save one little old lady from being run over and you think your Superman."

Itachi nodded, "You've only caused trouble trying to relive it."

Deidara bounded over to their table, his long blond hair pulled back into his usual plait, his cheeks flushed pink by the bite of the cool spring air, and his artists smock stained in various paints and charcoals. He was carrying his thick portfolio in which he carried all his drawings

"You guys! You guys! I did it, I finally did it, yeah!" He shouted, slamming his thick portfolio down on the center of the table.

Sasori sighed in annoyance, "You mean you finally paid your rent?"

Deidara scoffed, "Of course not, but I finally created my masterpiece, or well, master_pieces_. These new pictures are sure to sell quick, so I thought I'd show them to you before their all gone, yeah." He opened of the thick folder, taking out three notebook-sized, charcoal drawings, each one was of the same woman but in different poses.

"You shouldn't even be here Deidara, if the college officials find out about you coming here they could put you in jail." Sasori warned, his eyes flickering over the erotic pictures disdainfully, and Deidara winced at the memory. It was a well known fact all over campus that Deidara was especially unwelcome. The college officials had thrown him out his very first term after a little mishap involving a special brand of exploding clay.

Kisame rolled his eyes as the two of them began to bicker, it was obvious that they fought often and often fought like an old married couple, he turned and laughed as he listened to them bicker.

Itachi's eyes hungrily soaked up each and everyone of Deidara's pictures, the woman in them was beautiful. Her hair was a mass of ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders and barely hid the naked rise of her bosom, her eyes were alive and dancing with mischief, and her body curved into a breathtaking dance, where the slits in her skirt did nothing to hide the long shapes of her legs. His finger traced down the curve of her side, careful not to smudge the picture. He had to meet her.

**A/n: Well? Did everyone enjoy the first official chapter? Review and tell me what you thought, reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey everyone! Long time no see, I know I haven't exactly been updating a lot but I just wanted to assure everyone that I'm still planning on continuing this story, slowly but surely your going to see more of the plot unfold. Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful reviewers, may you keep reviewing(hint hint) and I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Matty, more commonly known as MattNote. So without further ado lets get onto the new chapter! The one where Itachi and Sakura finally meet! Enjoy, and remember to review!**

Deidara hesitated, looking up at him hopefully, "You actually want to buy one, yeah?" He asked slowly, "You never want anything to do with my work…" He trailed off.

Itachi dragged his gaze away from the beautiful woman in the picture and up into Deidara's wary blue eyes, "Just tell me a price and I'll pay it." He said impatiently.

Sasori chuckled, watching the two with mild fascination, "You better give him a price, Deidara, who knows when the next time you'll sell another one of your drawings is."

Deidara ignored him, studying Itachi carefully, "You not going to hurt her are you? You don't know how long this took me, and I don't want you ruining it for some cruel prank!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to ruin it, God, Deidara is it for sale or not?"

Deidara bit his lip, "Four hundred, or no deal, yeah."

Itachi kept his eyes glued to the picture as he tore out a blank check and signed it, "I'll trust that you won't go to overboard with this?" He asked as he glanced up and saw Deidara's eyes glinting madly in the sunlight.

He yanked the blank check from Itachi's hands, a long grin stretching out over his lips, "I won't make any promises, yeah." He grabbed his leather case off the table and turned to leave, "I'll see you losers later, I have a check to cash." He walked a few steps before glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes glinting in a mischievous way as he eyed Itachi, "You know, for another blank check I can introduce you, yeah."

Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at him, "You would?"

Deidara grinned, turning around to face him, "Hell yeah, for another check that is."

Itachi ripped one from his check book, signing it messily before holding it out to him, "Where? When?"

Deidara chuckled, yanking the check from his grasp, he stared at Kisame and Sasori, "You know, you two are happy to come along if you wanted."

Kisame jumped up, grinning crazily, "To meet that girl? Fuck yes!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat as he stood to leave, "Count me out, I have better things to do than chase after strippers."

Deidara waved him away, "Whatever, you don't know what your missing."

"When and where, Deidara?" Itachi growled impatiently.

Deidara chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a twist. Hm… Why don't you and Kisame come to my house around eleven. And yes, that's p.m. Kisame."

Itachi nodded, carefully sliding the picture into his folder, "We'll see you there."

* * *

The sound of the music was impossibly loud, the beat vibrating the concrete floor under Itachi's feet. But then again he wasn't really surprised, this was a club in the most notorious red light district in Japan, after all. Hell, he wasn't even surprised when Deidara confessed that this is where they were heading out to, to meet Itachi's mystery girl, who was one of the Kabuki dancers.

As they walked through the doors and into the clubs flashing neon lights, the heady smell of smoke immediately permeated the groups clothes, and Itachi was sure that the smoke didn't just come from any tobacco product. The main room where the bar, dance floor, and stage were kept was flooded with bodies, both men and women who were grinding on the dance floor.

Alcohol, pot, and an assortment of brightly colored pills were passed freely among the crowd, and by the fifth time Itachi was offered a joint, he snapped. Gripping Deidara tightly by the upper, he dragged him to some empty seats at the bar, "Why would you go here? And why would you bring me?"

Deidara held up his hands in defense, "Hey, man, you're the one that wanted to come, yeah. If I remember correctly, _you _agreed to come so you could meet that girl!"

"You could have warned me where we were going, or at least what she was! I'm studying the _law, _Deidara, if word gets out I was here and especially that I was here with _you_, I could lose my scholarship!" He shouted, the angry tone in his voice almost lost in the music.

Deidara glared viciously and wrenched away from Itachi's hold, "Yeah, because God forbid, you actually spend some of the fortune your parents left you!"

Itachi's glare softened and he looked away, "I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about these places."

Deidara remained silent for a few seconds before looking over Itachi's shoulder with a grin, "It doesn't look like Kisame there shares your sentiments."

Itachi swiveled to look at him, a grin forming on his own face, "No, I guess he doesn't, does he?" Kisame was standing just a few feet away, a drink in each hand as he tried unsuccessfully to sweet-talk a voluptuous blond in a leather mini-skirt and bright red tube-top.

Deidara sighed and looked back to Itachi with a small smile, "You still want to meet the girl in the picture?"

Itachi clapped Deidara on the back, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here."

Deidara grabbed his wrist and began to weave in and out of the dancing crowd, "Its still early, so the girls won't be performing anytime soon, but I know their all here. Probably spread out in the dressing room, yeah."

Itachi frowned as they broke free of the dancing mass of people and entered a small, inconspicuous looking door that opened into a narrow, dimly-lit hallway. He followed Deidara down the surprisingly quiet hall until they stopped at a bright pink door, the painting chipped, and the doorknob beginning to rust.

"Are you sure its alright to be back here?" Itachi asked.

"It is for me, the girls love it when I draw them, yeah. It makes em' feel special. You can just wait out here while I pop in and get her. Hey! Don't give me that look, yeah. Just because their prostitutes doesn't mean they want their bodies on display for any old stranger who happens to find his way into their dressing room." Deidara said, his hand resting lightly on the rusted knob.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry." Itachi mumbled anxiously, wiping his hands against his jeans to rid them of sweat. He was suddenly worried that his dream girl might look better on paper instead of in real life. It would be just like Deidara to screw him over.

The door cracked open and Deidara squeezed out, a stupid grin plastered to his face, "She'll be out in a minute, they were still trying to get dressed." He grabbed Itachi by the elbow and led him three doors down, "This is where I leave you, one of the girls wants me to paint her. And don't worry, your girl will be here soon."

Deidara slipped out, laughing softly to himself as Itachi called after him, "If this is some kind of set up then your dead, Deidara!"

Itachi sighed and turned to examine the room he was in. It was simple enough and was surprisingly clean for what this club had to offer. The walls were painted a soft cream color, and although the paint was starting to chip and peel, it didn't have any major signs of decay. The room itself was pretty small, with a queen-sized mattress in blue sheets dominating the center of the room.

"So you're the big payer that Deidara kept rambling about. Itachi, right?" A soft, feminine voice breathed into his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

He turned slowly, savoring the moment when his eyes finally landed on her figure, "Yes, and you are?"

She twirled a long pink strand from her wavy head of hair and slowly, sensuously licked her bottom lip, "You can call me, Sa-Ku-Ra." She said, dragging out her name as her eyes roamed up and down his body.

Itachi nearly grinned as he took in her appearance, long, wavy hair ran down past her shoulders, brushing the tops of her breasts which were clad in a shimmering, dark green material that was not quite see through yet showed enough to drive the senses crazy. The top itself was more like a bra that just barely covered her chest and leaving her entire back bare with thin straps that tied around her neck. The green skirt hung low on her hips and stopped at her upper thighs, once again covering just enough skin to not be considered naked.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to make your move?" She asked, stepping closer to him until their chests touched as she wound her arms around his neck, "I'm not cheap, you know. Tonight is really going to cost you."

Seeing her lips just inches from his own was enough to drive him mad, so leaning down and capturing them in a searing kiss he said, "I'd pay anything to have one night with you."

**A/n: What an evil cliff-hanger, huh? Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review! Reviews make me very happy after all**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay, so I haven't updated in like two months but I finished Star-crossed so I should have more time with one less story to worry about. So, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, and my Matty or MattNote, also I'd like to point out that in this story Itachi will be oc, so if you don't like then don't read. Anywho, I hope everyone likes the new chapter, read and review please! I love reviews…. A lot.**

Sakura scoffed, pulling out of Itachi's arms, "That has to be the corniest line I've ever heard. You must be desperate."

Itachi frowned, "Are we going to do this or not?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, go head."

Itachi hesitated, making Sakura giggle in spite of herself, "You've never done this before, have you?"

Itachi felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he shook his head slowly, "No, I, uh-"

"Its okay, I'll take good care of you." She said slowly, stepping over to him.

Itachi smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "How long do we have?"

Sakura wound her arms around his neck, her lips brushing over his, "How long do you want?"

Itachi moaned and pressed his hips against hers, "At least an hour." He bent down and captured her lips in a frantic kiss before groaning as Sakura pulled away from their embrace, "What's wrong?"

Sakura glared, her hands on her hips, "You actually thought that I was going to whore myself out to you?"

Itachi frowned in confusion, "Well, you are a-"

"I'm a dancer! Just because I dance around in trashy little outfits doesn't mean that I'm automatically some kind of prostitute. God! Every man is the same way! Why does prostitution pop into your heads at the first seedy bar and trashy outfit you see? Hm? I know its hard to believe but it is possible to work as an exotic dancer and _not _be a prostitute!" Sakura ranted, panting as she came to the end of her speech.

Unfortunately for Itachi, it was her heaving chest that caught his attention during her impromptu speech and that was where he was still looking when Sakura realized he no longer maintained eye contact with her. "You stupid, chauvinistic pig!" She yelled, slapping him across the face with a satisfying smack, and watched as Itachi's head snapped to the side.

For the first tense-filled seconds after the slap neither of them moved, and then all too soon they were talking at once, "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"You bitch!" Itachi screamed, and Sakura was silent again.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his burning cheek before walking out of the room. Itachi fumed silently and cursed himself for the ache he felt as she walked out the door.

"Damn it!" He roared, whirling around to punch the wall behind him, blood dribbled down his knuckles and onto the floor as he regained his breath. Straightening and brushing the invisible specks of dust from his shirt, Itachi squared his shoulders before stalking back out to the bar in search of Deidara.

"Hey, Itachi, I was just going to…" Deidara trailed off as he caught sight of Itachi's face, "What happened to you?"

Itachi glared, "That girl you introduced me to, that's what happened to me."

Deidara frowned, "Well, what did you do to her? She wouldn't hit you for no reason!"

Itachi just glared harder, "Why didn't you warn me she was some uptight feminist?"

Deidara scoffed, "Well, why did you assume that she was a whore?"

Itachi grunted in frustration, throwing his arms in the air, "Is everyone around here nuts? Don't you see where she works? She's practically a stripper!"

Deidara sighed, "Whatever, your just grumpy because I'm getting laid tonight and your not. Unless… You want to have a go with Kisame tonight because he seems pretty lonely over there."

Itachi glanced behind him to see Kisame slumped over on his barstool, and his bad mood seemed to lighten, "Only in his dreams, now lets get out of here."

Deidara groaned loudly, "Are you serious? Your not even going to stay to watch them dance?"

Itachi shook his head, "I think the less I see of that girl the better," he stood and smacked the back of Kisame's head, "You ready to go, Casanova?"

* * *

_Dark-hooded eyes watched from the crowd as the girl swayed her hips in perfect rhythm to the heavy beat of the music. Pale lips parted as the slit in her skirt shifted to reveal a bare, creamy thigh. Fingers trembled as she ran a hand through her luscious pink hair, lifting it up to expose her soft, kissable neck, and his mind fought against the urge to jump on top of the stage and claim her for his own. _

_He had to get out, had to go finish what he started. There would be plenty of time to gaze upon Sakura, and if his experiments worked as planned then there could even be a life-time to gaze at her perfection. With that thought in mind, the man turned and made his way out of the pulsating night club and towards a similar looking building across the street._

* * *

Harusaki Kagami peeled off her tight work uniform, wearing only her bra and panties as she wiped at her mouth in a vain attempt to get the taste of her last customer off her tongue. At least back in the changing room she was out sight from the hungry eyes that followed her every time she went to work, but she supposed that was the price you paid when you dropped out of high school all knocked up and addicted to coke and this was the only job you could find.

Just as she was pulling a black tank top over her head, the changing room door squeaked as it slowly opened, "Ayame? I thought you already left."

Her question hung in the empty silence as she shimmied her way into a pair of old sweats, "Ryuzaki, if that's you trying to sneak a peek on me again then I swear-" Before she could finish speaking, a gloved hand grabbed her tightly around the mouth, jerking her neck back. She couldn't even scream as the blade of the knife sliced across her throat.

Her attacker laid her down gently on the floor, as if afraid to hurt her before he pulled down all the blinds and locked the door. But it took her at least that long to realize that she was breathing in blood instead of air as she began to choke. She tried to scream, but the effort only sent blood spurting from her mouth, she tried to move her arms but found them to heavy for her to lift, she could barely even wiggle her toes.

Her attacker turned back to her then, clad entirely in black with his hood pulled over his face, and until he set it beside her, she didn't even notice he was carrying a small duffel bag. He unzipped it and began to rummage inside, before finally pulling out a handful of gauze and a bundle of thin, clear wire. He started to squeeze her neck in rhythmic bursts of applying pressure and then release, it took only a second for her to realize he was squeezing more blood out of her to make sure she was going to die. As her thoughts started to go fuzzy and her vision blurred, Harusaki Kagami thought of one thing, her little baby boy snuggled in his crib inside the two room apartment they shared.

* * *

Itachi groaned as he emptied his stomach for the third time into the wastebasket he had propped against the couch. He had fallen asleep there last night with a bottle of Jack Daniels finest whisky clutched in his hand. He mused quietly to himself that the only other time he had gotten this drunk was the night he had Sasuke committed to that mental institution down in Kyoto.

He wasn't trying to justify all the heavy drinking he did, but damn if it didn't feel good when the burning sensation of the whiskey slid down his throat and warmed his belly. He wouldn't have needed a drink anyway, if that stupid girl Deidara introduced him to hadn't taken residence on the forefront of his mind.

Finally feeling his stomach settle, and the pounding of his headache lessen, he leaned back against his comfy leather couch and turned on the TV. There was a woman behind the desk looking overly concerned and disturbed, but as the first pictures flashed across the television screen, Itachi understood why. As pictures of the late Harusaki Kagami flashed across the screen, Itachi buried his head in the wastebasket and had the pleasure of tasting Jack Daniels finest whiskey all over again.

**A/n: Well? Did you like it? I know its not to incredibly long but I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought anyway! And go vote on my new poll!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: Well, its only been a little over a month since I updated last so I guess that's not too bad, right? Anywho, thank you to everyone who reviewed and remember to review! Oh, and if you haven't voted on my poll then you better go do it! And one last note is that I dedicate this chapter to Mattnote, who has been a constant inspiration.**

Itachi entered the super market that morning with grim determination to stay away from the liquor department. Instead, he tried to focus on picking up the usual items that Sasuke enjoyed on their monthly visits. He got tomatoes, tomato paste, tomato juice, and even ordered a special tomato flavored sushi roll from the markets deli. But try as he might, he soon felt his feet pad along the familiar path towards the liquor aisle. Just because Jack Daniels didn't seem to agree with him, didn't mean he couldn't give Smirnoff a chance.

He walked to the middle of the aisle, and sure enough, there it was. One bottle left, the light catching off the glass bottle in a most unearthly glow. But just as he reached up to claim the prize for himself, another, more slender hand reached up and snatched it right out of his grasp.

Turning to address the thief, he stopped short because standing right there in front of him, in broad daylight was the one and only Sakura. And boy did she look different. Instead of the standard costume there at the club, she wore an old pair of cut off blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt with the words: Who you gonna call? Stamped across the front. Even her hair and face was so much different, instead of the wild, luscious locks of pink that had framed her face, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. There wasn't even a drop of make-up on her face, other than the subtle hint of lip-gloss that adorned her lips.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry… I didn't realize-Here." She stammered, holding out the bottle in question.

Itachi shook his head, finally able to pull his mouth shut, "No, no, you got it first. You can have it."

Sakura frowned, shoving the bottle into his hands, "No, really, I insist. It might help you forgive me for… Well, you know. I really am sorry about that. I just don't know what came over me."

Itachi fingered the bottle thoughtfully as he gazed at Sakura once more, "You know, we could use this as a chance to start over. Why don't you come over to my place tonight for dinner?" He held up the bottle, "And we can get to know each other over this."

She smiled softly, "I'd like that, come pick me up in front of the apartments on 57th street, seven o'clock." She wrapped him up in her arms, her soft body pressing against his as the smell of her sweet perfume wafted through his nose, "I'll be waiting for you."

Itachi pulled away after a quick glance at the clock, eleven, Sasuke wouldn't like it if he was late, "Okay, I'll see you then." He replied, paying for his items quickly before rushing out to his car. Within a few minutes he would be in one of the few places he hated most: Kyoto's mental institution.

It always surprised him how friendly and normal the reception area always looked, but what lay beneath the surface of all the smiling faces haunted him the most. The place smelled like most hospitals did, sterile, clean, and sometimes of bleach. But aside from the rows of hard-looking plastic chairs, and the well-organized magazine racks, this place was chilling. A proof of that being the wall to wall security cameras and monitors this place had going on.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?" The receptionist asked, her voice child-like and slow as if she thought he was one of the patients.

"Yes," Itachi said, tightening his grip on the plastic grocery bag, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke. My name is on the list."

The receptionist looked flustered as she realized how wrong her assumption was, after a long and drawn out sign in process, she pressed a button on her desk, and the reinforced steel doors slid open with a beep of confirmation. "You have one hour, starting now. Have a nice visit, Uchiha-san!" She called cheerfully over her shoulder.

Itachi walked quickly through the dimly lit corridor, trying his hardest not to shiver at every scream and enraged shout coming from further down the hall. When he finally reached Sasuke's cell… or room as they called it, he found him sprawled out over a big mattress, one that definitely wasn't there on his last visit, arguing heatedly with a tall man in a pair of white scrubs.

"I can't keep doing this, Sasuke, I might lose my job!" The man whispered loudly.

"What do you think will happen when I tell people about you and Karin. Sex with a patient is a big no-no, Suigetsu." Sasuke replied.

"Listen, this is-"

"Shut up, Suigetsu, we have company." Sasuke tilted his head toward Itachi, his unnatural crimson eyes glowing eerily in the weak light, "Brother, I've missed you. This is Suigetsu, he's a friend of mine who works as a nurse here."

Suigetsu whirled around, his eyes widening almost comically when he noticed Itachi's presence, "Hello, i-its good to meet you. Sasuke talks about you a lot. I need to go…" He mumbled, pushing his way past Itachi and out of the room.

Itachi sighed, turning to stare at Sasuke's pale form, "What kind of trouble are you in now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke motioned to the chair beside his bed, "Sit, brother, I haven't seen you in so long. I really have missed you, brother."

Itachi slumped down in the lumpy, black arm chair, tossing Sasuke his bag of tomato flavored treats, "Here, I got you some of your favorites. You can eat them while you tell me what's going on."

Sasuke gave a small smile, digging around through the bag. As he munched on one of the sushi rolls, Itachi couldn't help but notice the changes in him. Although he still wore the white patient uniforms, Itachi could clearly see the newly formed muscle that lay beneath the baggy, white clothes. Not only did it look like he gained 50 pounds of pure muscle, but he's eyes no longer looked so cold. He was still as pale as he was the day Itachi brought him here, but for the first time in several years, he looked alive.

"Hey, what happened to your wrists?" Itachi asked, reaching out and pushing up one of the white sleeves to reveal claw marks running all around his left wrist.

"Karin got feisty during breakfast, its nothing to worry about, brother." He said calmly, popping his fingers into his mouth one by one as he sucked the sticky tomato juice off his fingers.

"Should I talk with one of the doctors about this?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke waved him away, "No need. Its not that big of a deal. Re-" He froze, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply, "What is that smell?"

He crawled into Itachi's lap, his face pressed tightly against his chest as he inhaled again, "What the fuck is this?"

Itachi's eyes widened, "Sasuke, you nee-"

Sasuke pressed his nose to Itachi's shoulder with a growl, "This smells like perfume! The same kind-" He cut off his nose trailing down Itachi's arm, "It is perfume! What-How did you get this on you?" He shouted, his hands gripping Itachi's collar, "How the _fuck _did you get this on you?"

"Sasuke-" Itachi stopped short as two security guards hauled Sasuke off his lap, injecting him with some kind of needle with practiced ease.

"I-I'll-" Sasuke mumbled before passing out cold in the guards arms.

"Uchiha-san, it might be best if you were to leave now, he won't be in a very good mood when he wakes up." One of the men said, giving him a gentle push out into the hall.

This time Itachi could easily ignore the stares and screams as he walked back out into the reception area. No matter how many times Sasuke had those attacks, they never ceased to catch Itachi off guard. Only two things managed to snap Itachi out of his daze, one was the anticipation of his date tonight, and the other was the odd feeling he got when he passed the nurses station. Suigetsu was currently manning the desk, and that wouldn't have been so odd if it weren't for the guilt stricken expression he had on his face as he read the headlines about the strange murders.

**A/n: Well? Did you like it? I know its not to incredibly long but I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought about it anyway! And go vote on my new poll!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry this update took so long but I got a little discouraged by how little reviews I got compared to how many people put this story on their favorite and alert. Seriously, there are 53 alerts and last chapter I only got 7 reviews! Anyway thank you to everyone who actually reviewed and remember to review again! Oh, and I've closed my poll, the winner was Fallen if you haven't seen it already, I already uploaded the prologue for it, and I put up a new poll so go vote! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the new chapter!**

That night Itachi got into his car and drove into the parking lot for the apartments on 57th street. He had expected Sakura to live in the bad part of town, but he didn't expect her living conditions to be that bad. Her apartment complex might have once been painted the color white, but that was questionable because of the many layers of grime now coating the building.

That wasn't even counting the type of people he could see hanging around the outside of the building. This was an apartment complex was druggies who were unemployed, the club she worked at should have given her at least one step up from this. Itachi hit the door lock as one of the men lingering outside the apartments began to approach the car. He was only stopped when Sakura bounced down the stairwell, shaking her head at him while she walked up to Itachi's car, tapping on the window.

He unlocked the door and smirked as he watched her climb in, well, he watched while the hem of her little black dress rode up her thighs while she climbed in, "Don't mind, Jiro, he thought that you were here for one of his whores. He's harmless." Sakura said, flashing him a small smile as she crossed her legs.

Itachi smiled back, turning up the heater as she shivered, "I hardly think that's any better. What are you doing living in a place like that anyway? That club has to give you a good amount of money, and all the tips…"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, staring studiously out of the passenger side window, "This night is just about us, can we please not drag my job into it?"

Itachi nodded, shifting into drive has he headed back to his place, "Your right, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

An awkward silence descended upon them as Itachi drove through the streets of Tokyo, he cleared his throat self-consciously, "You look beautiful, Sakura." And she really did. She was dressed in a silky black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and it had a deep v-neck that showed off just the right about of her chest. She had curled her hair into those wavy ringlets that drove his crazy, and applied just enough make up to enhance her natural beauty. She certainly didn't look like a prostitute now.

Sakura giggled nervously, fiddling with her hands on her lap, "Thank you, Itachi, you look really good too." She said, while looking him over for the first time. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a black button up shirt that clung to his muscles. His hair was pulled back away from his face like usual and the smell of some sort of dark spice was emitted from the cologne he wore.

Sakura shook her head as Itachi pulled into his parking space beside his large, luxurious apartment complex, "I figured you would live somewhere nice like this."

He frowned but said nothing as he went and opened her door, taking her hand as he lead her inside and to the elevator, "You know, we're never going to get anywhere if we keep focusing on the differences between us."

Sakura's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she intertwined their fingers, "Can we just start tonight over?"

Itachi smirked, opening the door to his apartment and backing her inside, "Starting with this." He leaned down and sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss. As he pulled away he spun her around so she was facing the dining room, which was set for dinner. On the table were two plates with the best cuts of lemon roasted chicken breast, fluffy dinner rolls, spears of broccoli, and two glasses of freshly poured wine.

Sakura gasped, turning back to smile at him, "You did all this for me?"

Itachi settled his palm against her lower back, leading her towards the table, "I don't want this to be a one time thing, Sakura," He pulled out her chair before settling into his own, "I'd like to do this again sometime."

Sakura smiled slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd really like that, Itachi." They settled into a comfortable atmosphere after that, savoring their dinner while talking aimlessly about life. And neither of them seemed to remember that no one locked the door.

Once they finished dessert of warm apple strudel and vanilla ice cream, an awkward silence filled the air once more, Sakura looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes, "Are you going to come over here and kiss me or not?"

Itachi stood, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he strode over to her, "I'll do better than just a kiss." He picked her up by the tops of her arms and sealed their lips together, moaning into her mouth as his tongue shoved past her lips. He backed her up into his bedroom, practically shoving her down on the bed. His weight pushed her down into the mattress as his lips began to trail down her neck.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura writhed under him, her hands tangling in his long hair.

"Shhh." He whispered, his hands sliding under her dress and pulling it up and over her body. His eyes raked over her bare form, growling low in his throat as he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra or underpants. Sakura moaned and shoved her hand between their bodies, brushing over his erection as she frantically tried to get his fly undone.

After struggling to get the remaining clothes off his body, Itachi knelt beside her and split her thighs open wide. Sakura's hands fisted in the sheets as his tongue slipped inside her, starting up with slow rhythmic strokes. Watching Itachi work on the lower half of her body drove Sakura into a frenzy, tightening her hands in his hair she screamed as he threw her over the edge, "Itachi!"

Itachi slid back up her body, his mouth locking on one of her nipples as he slowly thrust into her. They both sighed once he was fully in, Itachi's head buried in her chest as he began to piston in and out of her core. Sakura slid her hands down his shoulders, scratching his back as Itachi hit hard and deep, striking that special spot within her that made her toes curl. He started to pound into her, tilting her hips so he could get deeper with each thrust.

Sakura threw back her head has she came with a full on body contraction, Itachi's fingers bit into her skin, his lips locking on her neck as he came. Itachi stayed inside her, panting against her while holding her body close, "Will you spend the night with me?" He asked breathlessly, finally rolling off Sakura and onto his back.

Sakura snuggled into his chest with a yawn, "I doubt I could use my legs to move anyway."

Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking the skin on her back as they both drifted off to sleep. Neither of them noticed the dark, raging eyes that stood watching them in the doorway, nor did either of them catch the early morning news bulletin about a series of grisly murders in the local club and rumored brothel, the same one Sakura danced nights at. And it wasn't until later that night when detective Nara Shikamaru was able to get in contact about her name being written in blood at the scene of the crime.

**A/n: Well? Did you like it? I know it's not to incredibly long but I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought about it anyway! And go vote on my new poll! And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm complaining but I just love hearing what you guys have to say. Especially your theories about who the murderer is. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Happy New Years! I meant to update this yesterday but my family surprised me with a little New Years trip so I didn't get back till late last night. Anywho, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry! I realized that it had been like months since I updated thanks to a reviewer and I decided to get my butt into gear. So anyway, here's the final chapter, I hope that everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review! I love reviews… And please don't flame me for moving so fast, but I can feel my inspiration for this story thinning and I really just wanted it done. Be warned, however, it's not as good as I originally wanted the ending but since I put this story on fast forward it will have to do.**

"Are you sure you can't think of anyone who might want to hurt you? An old enemy? A disgruntled customer? Many women in you profession-"

"Are you trying to imply something, Nara?" Itachi interrupted, tightening his grip on Sakura's hand. They had spent the whole morning in detective Nara Shikamaru's office getting debriefed about the situation, what they could expect, and how they might want to deal with the situation.

"Not at all, I'm sure whatever Sakura does in that club is perfectly legal. I'm just saying that men can get a little pushy, is there anyone you can think of?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I-I can't think of anyone who'd want to do this. I still can't believe that it's _me _their after, it just seems so hard to believe…"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "I know, and I thinks its best if you didn't return home. My team and I are doing everything we can to catch this bastard, but until we get him into custody there's going to be a risk. Do you have anywhere you can stay?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, she's going to be staying with me, and I assure you that my apartment's security is one of the best. She'll be in very good hands."

Shikamaru nodded to himself as he stood, Itachi and Sakura following his example, "Alright, I'll be in touch, and don't hesitate to call if you think of anything, okay?"

Sakura smiled slightly before Itachi herded her out the door, "Yes, thank you, officer."

Itachi lead them back to his car, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, "I don't want you going back to that neighborhood at all. If you need clothes then I can just buy you some new ones, I don't want you going back to work either. You can find a new job while you're at it."

She frowned, glancing at him as they pulled out of the parking lot, "I think your being a little pushy considering we just got together."

He sighed, "I just want you to be safe. I finally got you, Sakura, don't make me lose you so soon."

She smiled slightly, "Then we'll make a compromise. I'll move in with you, quit my job, but only if I get to go home and pack up all my stuff, okay?"

Itachi smiled as they pulled into his apartment complex, "Deal, but lets go and get your stuff tomorrow," He grinned, "There's something else I'd rather do right now." He said and leaned over their seats to press a firm kiss on her lips.

Sakura smirked, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back and unfastening her seatbelt, "Down boy, we wouldn't want someone to see us and get the wrong idea. I don't do those kinds of public displays."

Itachi met her on the other side of the car, kissing her again as he pinned her body against the car with his, "For an exotic dancer you have a very limited sense of adventure."

As soon as his lips began to caress hers it didn't take long for their make out session to escalate. Sakura's mouth moved to find his neck, and a soft moan escaping his lips, "Bedroom," she muttered, pushing him off and scurrying for the entrance of the building.

Itachi chased her through the maze of the indoor parking complex before they reached the elevator, panting in mutual breathlessness as they clambered inside. They made it halfway through the trip before he slammed her against the elevator wall in a fit of passion, and his lips moving frantically against hers.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and they were off, racing down the hallway to his apartment door. As soon as they reached it Itachi swept down and kissed her again, his lips moving heatedly against hers as his hand searched for his key. As soon as his fingers found the cool metal stuffed in his jean pocket, Itachi jammed the key through the hole, his lips never leaving hers.

His hand fumbled for the doorknob before finally twisting it open, and as soon as they were inside he slammed Sakura against the other side of the door once again ravishing her lips. The whole apartment was dark but the frantic couple paid it no mind as fabric began to fall to the floor and their hips rocked together in harmony. Itachi pulled away to press kisses down her neck, his shirt long gone, and his fingers making quick work of the buttons on her blouse.

"That's quite a show you're putting on there, brother, if I were you I'd start charging admission." Sasuke drawled, stepping out from Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi tensed, turning and blocking Sakura's body with his as his eyes locked onto Sasuke's, "What are you doing here? How did you even get out of the hospital?"

Sasuke chuckled, leaning against the wall, "You actually thought that place could hold me? Suigetsu's been helping me sneak out since the first weekend you had me committed."

Itachi shook his head, "It doesn't matter, just come with me and we'll get you back."

Sakura peeked around Itachi's shoulder, a gasp escaping her lips, "That's your brother?"

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, careful to keep Sasuke in his view, "Do you know him?"

Sasuke chuckled again, "Oh, I know her. Very well, in fact, almost as well as you know her, brother."

Sakura's cheeks flushed as she tore her gaze away from Sasuke, "A few months ago he came to the club. He saw me dancing and followed me out to my car after my shift was over. He tried to get me to sleep with him but I said no, he started stalking me after that; always showing up at the club and following me around town. Finally I talked to my boss and had him banned from the club, I haven't seen him since."

Sasuke smirked, "You forgot the part when we were in that janitor's closet. You know, when you got down on your knees and-"

"Stop it!" Itachi shouted, "Sasuke, I know your sick but this is taking it too far. We're going to get in my car, go back to the hospital, and your going to explain what you've been doing."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, flipping a switchblade out of his pants pocket and into his hand, "I don't think you understand, brother. I'm not crazy, and I'm not going back to that nut house!"

Itachi held up his hands, "Sasuke, you're a little emotional right now. Why don't you take a moment to calm down so we can talk about this?"

Sasuke shook his head, his dark hair flinging across his face, "You can't make me go back there! I've worked to hard for this." He took a deep breath, standing perfectly still, "I'm sorry big brother but I have to kill you. I don't want to but it's the only way Sakura and I can be together."

Itachi frowned, "Wait, you've been the one committing all these murders, haven't you?"

Sasuke sneered, "Yes, brother, I killed all those women just like I killed mom and dad. You never listen to me!"

Itachi started to move towards Sasuke, dodging the swipe of his knife as he tackled him to the floor. Sasuke screamed in rage, his flashing, and his breath coming out in quick bursts as he kicked and clawed any piece of Itachi he could find. Itachi closed his eyes, ignoring Sakura's screams and Sasuke's growls as he cupped Sasuke's thrashing head, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said, and slammed Sasuke's head against the floor, knocking him unconscious.

He crawled off Sasuke's limp body, feeling Sakura's soft hands pulling him off the floor and into an embrace, "I'm sorry, Itachi, he's your brother; it must be hard."

Itachi buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent, "He'll get better once I get him the help he needs. This hospital he was in just couldn't handle him."

Sakura nodded, "Why don't you get him off the floor and into the spare room? I called Shikamaru; he'll be here soon with an ambulance."

Itachi trailed kisses up her neck and face before pecking her lips, "You're too good for me. I don't know how you can handle all this craziness."

Sakura scoffed, "Come on, Itachi, I work as an exotic dancer who was apparently being stalked by your mentally ill little brother. You could hardly call my life normal before I met you." She kissed him softly.

Itachi kissed her back, wrapping her securely in his arms before pulling back, "You know, just because this is over doesn't mean you have to go back to your apartment. Mine is just too big to have all by myself."

Sakura giggled slightly, "Is that you asking me to move in with you?"

Itachi smirked, "And this time without the threat of a serial killer."

Sakura smiled, "Then how could I say no? I wouldn't want you getting lonely." She began planting little kisses down his neck, stopping short as she reached the spot of skin by his shirt collar, "How-How did you get this?" She asked, tracing over the claw marks that ran down his neck and partly on his chest.

He smirked and held up his wrists, showing her identical claw marks. His eyes darkened as he stared at her, lashing out and gripping her throat, "Surprise."

**A/n: Well? Did you like it? And if you think I'm moving really fast on the storyline please don't mention it, I just want to finish it before I lose inspiration again so please bear with me, and please review! You guys know how much I love reviews. Oh, and if you liked Star-Crossed Lovers you should check out my new story The Third Wife, its also based on a Shakespeare play, Macbeth.**


	8. Note

**A/n: Okay, so apparently a lot of people are confused, angry, or both. I'll give you an explanation but it kind of ruins the whole effect that I had going for. Honestly, I didn't even skip that much, what you read was the actual last chapter of the story, all I had was two chapters between it and the end so nothing would have changed. I left out those two chapters because I didn't have them typed, only outlined, and they really didn't add much to the plot, just another lemon and a few scenes with Shikamaru. Anywho, the killer was Itachi. He used Sasuke as a scapegoat pretty much. You had a few clues to figure it out, the mystery with their parents death was one, you know, with Sasuke's little comment about killing all those girls and their parents. He said that sarcastically, another clue that was earlier on was how obsessed he was with the pictures of Sakura and having to meet her. Another clue was Sasuke's comment about how he had to kill Itachi in order to be with Sakura because he knew he was going to hurt or kill her in the end. And then a big clue was the scratch marks from his victims trying to fight back and then the biggest most obvious clue was when he grabbed her throat and said surprise. But once again I did the ending this way on purpose, even if I would have added those two extra chapters it wouldn't have made a difference it would have been exactly the same with no more extra clues. What I did was a style or technique or whatever you want to call it that leaves the reader hanging in the worst spot, an ultimate cliffhanger if you will. It was a technique to get the reader thinking, trying to guess what happened, make up their own ending and own guess to how the killer pulled it off. **

**Okay my next note is that if your still unsatisfied with the ending just leave me alone. I know I sound bitchy and I am, a few days ago I got the nastiest flame I've ever gotten, it was an anonymous reviewer that I deleted immediately from the review page. I tried not to dwell on it but it did put me in a bad mood with fanfiction for a few days. I'm trying to get past it so all I'll say is that they a had a lot of choice words about how 'retarded' my writing style is, and that only a 'brain-dead three year old' would actually put something on fanfiction that was as 'retarded' as my ending. There was a lot more to it but I don't really want to get into it, you can probably see why it put me in a foul mood, so I apologize for the tone this note is probably set it. I mean, I was just trying something new, something that a lot of writers on fan fiction don't usually do. Did I expect everyone to freak out? Nope. But anyway thanks to everyone who actually got my ending! I forgot your names… But if your reading this then you know who you are, you guys made my day! **


End file.
